Siguiendo otro camino
by Danittebayo
Summary: Naruto cansado de buscar a Sasuke y del rechazo en Konoha decide unirse a Akatsuki por influencia de Itachi, aunque al principio sienta cierto temor por el con el paso del tiempo eso se convierte en respeto y en algo mas complicado. ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos espero estén bien jejeje aquí, espero que esta historia les guste hace un tiempo que la tengo, y si les parece conocida, bueno tengo una cuenta en Amor yaoi también con el mismo Nick, originalmente empecé a escribirla por un desafío pero tengo el permiso de la otra autora para publicarla…

Esta historia se centrara en Konoha pero fuera del trama original, bien sin más disfrútenla

**Prologo**

Naruto corría por el bosque, escapaba de la aldea que lo había visto crecer y formarse como un ninja pero a pesar de ello, en ese lugar había sufrido mucho por el rechazo de las personas, estaba cansado de esforzarse tanto para que le reconocieran, incluso se cansó de buscar a Sasuke.

-Ya es suficiente- se dijo parándose en la rama de un árbol -no creo que se den cuenta tan rápido- ríe - ni siquiera sé si me buscaran- se sienta en la rama mirando el cielo, no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

"Ese chakra…" Naruto se levantó exaltado, el chakra que sentía en ese momento le era muy familiar, miro a su alrededor buscándolo pero no encontró nada.

"Sera mejor que salga de aquí" pensó, cuando iba a comenzar a correr, la persona que lo estaba observando salió impidiéndole irse.

-Chico Kyubi, que bueno verte otra vez- hablo el sujeto mientras lo acorralaba entre su cuerpo y el tronco.

"Esos ojos" pensó Naruto, a diferencia de la última vez que se había encontrado con él no tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, algo en su interior no quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no corres niño?, ¿me quieres facilitar el trabajo?- hablo sacando un kunai

Naruto no contesto solo lo miraba fijamente –Si vas a ser algo hazlo de una vez, Itachi-

-Tú no me das órdenes, niño-

-Entonces déjame en paz- tratando de empujarlo

-Ya te dije que tú no me vas a decir que hacer- pegándose más al chico –por lo que vi parece que estas escapando-

-Que te importa tebayo-

-Pues la verdad si pero me extraña que el mocoso que todo lo podía hacer y que sería el gran Hokage se rinda- se aleja de él

Naruto sonrió y bajo la mirada –Me canse…- miro hacia el sol que comenzaba a salir –de esforzarme tanto para que los aldeanos me siga tratando con indiferencia y que no pueda regresar a Sasuke-

Itachi aparto su mirada del chico, y miro también el amanecer, respiro hundo, le gustaba la brisa de la mañana, cerrando un momento los ojos exhalo y volvió su mirada a Naruto.

-Te seré sincero chico, a mí no me sirves muerto, la verdad no quiero matarte, pero si estás dispuesto a dejarlo todo te propongo que te unas a Akatsuki- hizo una pausa –yo te doy mi palabra de que no te sacaremos al Bijû pero solo si haces lo que se te diga sin importar que sea y que no nos traicionaras- Naruto dudo un momento pero asintió

Itachi en un rápido movimiento con el kunai rasgo el protector de Naruto haciéndolo ver como el suyo.

-A partir de ahora te convertirás en un ninja renegado- se baja del árbol, Naruto lo siguió.

-Bien vámonos- dijo comenzando a caminar

-Oye Itachi, ¿qué hacías tan cerca de Konoha?- pregunto de repente, este se paró y giro para verlo de frente.

-No me gusta que caminen tras de mí- Naruto camino hasta quedar a su lado -Eso ya no te debería importar- contesto

Naruto lo miro disgustado pero era verdad ya eso no le tenía que importar.

_**Continuara...**_

¿Y bien qué tal? Jejeje espero le haya gustado, tratare de no tardar en el próximo capi, cuídense ja na~


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno después de mucho aqui esta la continuación espero les guste, actualizare la proxima semana o si no el mismo jueves, ya no tardare años se los prometo DX, y muchas gracias por los comentarios espero no decepcionarlos tengan un buen dia y gracias por leer.

* * *

Un mes después…

-Hey chico apúrate con eso, el tiempo es dinero- decía Kakuzu delante de Naruto, este iba cargando leña, ya vestía su capa negra con nubes rojas y llevaba ropa parecida a la de Itachi solo que la parte de arriba naranja.

Desde que había entrado en la organización, el Uchiha era algo asi como su tutor pues siempre estaba detrás de él, aunque cuando no podía cualquier miembro tomaba su lugar, no había momento donde lo dejaran solo.

Al llegar a la cueva donde todos los Akatsuki se encontraban. Itachi lo esperaba en la entrada.

-Que lento eres - le dijo Itachi ayudándolo a cargar.

-Aah porque siguen usando fuego de esta manera tebayo-jadeaba

-Es más económico, además debemos estar escondidos- dijo Kakuzu entrando al lugar seguido de los otros dos.

Después de un rato Pein llamo a todos los miembros a sentarse en lo que se diría mesa de reunión.

-Aaah ya me canse de estas reuniones- se quejo -no hablan más que de sus metas, ninjas y dinero-

-Quisiste unirte ¿no? -

Naruto frunció el seño a veces le chocaba la personalidad de Itachi.

-Bien chicos antes de que se vallan Tobi y Deidara les servirán de comer- dijo después de dar por terminada la junta y para irse con Konan

Los dos mencionados comenzaron a servir, Naruto puso cara asco al oler lo que le habían puesto enfrente, miro a Itachi y este tenía la misma expresión.

-¿Que es esta basura Deidara?, ¿para eso piden tanto dinero?- se quejo Kakuzu

-Si no te gusta para la otra tu ve a comprar todo y tú cocinas, idiota- le grito

-Deidara-sempai, no se enoje-

-Cállate Tobi-

-Siempre tienen que estar gritando- dijo Hidan molesto –son tan molestos-

"No pensé que hombres de rango S fueran así" pensó Naruto

Cuando termino de comer y lavar su plato, pues era obligatorio, se fue a la habitación que le habían asignado junto con el Uchiha mayor, al principio le daba miedo dormir a su lado pero ya se había acostumbrado.

"Maldición creo que otra vez me perdí" dijo al no reconocer "joder parece que los muros se mueven a cada rato" se rasco la cabeza.

Siguió caminando "Maldito Itachi porque no me espero"

-Hey chico Kyubi-hablaron de repente asiendo saltar a Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres acompañarnos, vamos a ir a un bar?- le propuso Deidara

-¿Un bar?, pero soy menor de edad-

-Eso no importa Naruto-chan, hay van puros ninjas malos- hablo Tobi

-Bien, pero tengo que decirle a Itachi-

-Jeje él ya se te adelanto, entonces vas o te quedas a cuidar el lugar-

Naruto sintió un escalofrió al pensar en estar solo en un lugar así –de acuerdo voy tebayo-.

Los tres llegaron al lugar, Naruto se impresiono al ver que todo estaba muy bien para ser un lugar de ninjas renegado, mientras se adentraba en el lugar pudo ver a Hidan y Kakuzu sentados en una mesa los dos parecían discutir con un mesero mientras Hidan alzaba una botella.

"seguro el tacaño de Kakuzu no quiere pagarlo" pensó

-Bien Naruto aquí está tu niñera- le dijo al ver a Itachi sentado en la barra

-Gracias-

-¿por qué lo trajiste?-dijo Itachi

-Que querías que hiciera el pobre estaba perdido buscando su cuarto, otro poco y entra al cuarto prohibido-

-Como sea, ya puedes irte- le dijo indiferente

Naruto se sentó al lado de Itachi, mirando a su alrededor mientras sonreía, sitios como ese le recordaban a los días cuando viajaba con ero-senin.

-Toma- le dijo Itachi al servirle un trago de sake

Naruto dudo pero que podía perder

Un rato después….

-Jaja y luego le dije: no ero-senin eso es un muñeco de paja, pero me dijo: yo sé reconocer cuando es una mujer o no, así que ya vete a dormir- le contaba Naruto a Itachi pero este nunca mostro una sonrisa

-Ne Itachi que aburrido eres- hizo puchero –Tenían que ser hermanos- susurro

Itachi lo miro y sonrió por primera vez –Sasuke siempre fue muy serio, nunca quiso demostrar debilidad-

-Si lo note- sorbo un poco de sake

Itachi agacho el rostro –Le quería tanto-

-Si lo hubieras querido no le hubieras hecho tanto daño-

-Se suponía que tenía que matar a todos…- apretó sus puños -yo no quería que el sufriera lo mismo que yo pero…aun así no pude evitar su dolor-

-A que te refieres…-

-Yo era su hermano mayor…mi deber era protegerlo pero en ese momento con solo verlo llorar ya no pude hacerlo, preferí su odio a matarlo-

Naruto aun no entendía. "¿será que el alcohol le ha hecho mal?" se pregunto.

Itachi de repente se paro del asiento tambaleándose para ir hacia la entrada

Naruto fue detrás de él, no podía dejarlo ir de esa manera, aunque el también estaba mal pero al menos podía caminar bien.

Lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y lo paso por detrás de su cabeza mientras que con la otra mano lo sostenía de la cintura.

-Gracias…Naruto- dijo de repente, el rubio sonrió era la primera vez que Itachi lo llamaba por su nombre.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno he aquí la continuación jajaja espero les guste y que la disfruten :3, saludos y cuidense gracias por leer

* * *

"-Maldición, me duele todo-" se quejó Naruto mentalmente cuando comenzaba a despertarse "-Pobre ero-senin ahora lo comprendo…-" estando acostado boca intento girarse pero un ruido extraño lo detuvo.

–Mgrr- volvió a escuchar, un poco intrigado, giro la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro de Itachi no muy lejos del suyo, este se encontraba acostado de costado.

Naruto se sonrojo por la situación, trato de alejarse de inmediato pero noto que el brazo del mayor se lo impedía pues lo tomaba de la cintura además, una de sus piernas estaba entre las de Itachi.

Mas que desesperado se movió hasta zafarse del agarre y se levantó de la cama sin importarle el dolor muscular que sufría o despertar a Itachi, -Pero…que demo...¡¿mi ropa?!- se dijo levantando la voz al notar que solo estaba en bóxer, asustado volteo el rostro en dirección al azabache.

"-Será que mi dolor muscular es por…-" pensó al ver al Uchiha en la misma situación solo que este si conservaba los pantalones y como si hubiera visto un fantasma salió corriendo de la habitación, al cuarto de baño más cercando ignorando que iba en paños menores.

-¡Hey chico Kyubi, pero que piernas! – se escuchó por el pasillo por el cual paso para llegar al baño.

Naruto apenas entrando al cuarto cerro la puerta tras de sí, respiraba agitadamente "-Maldición que no sea lo que pienso-" dijo temeroso mientras se acercaba al espejo para ver si tenía alguna marca, rasguño o seña de algún suceso comprometedor, se miró el cuello, pecho y todo normal, suspiro aliviado.

-Y si él fue directo al grano- escucho de repente el rubio que se giró con brusquedad y se sorprendió de ver a Zetsu con una toalla en la cintura saliendo de la ducha.

-Sabes chico eres algo mal educado, primero se toca- dijo la parte negra

-no regañes, se nota que está asustado- reprocho la blanca

-Yo…lo siento tebayo- dijo dispuesto a irse, chocando torpemente con el lavabo.

-Espera al menos termina de revisarte- dijo la parte blanca mientras se acercaba al menor.

-Ya que arruinaste nuestro baño al menos déjanos ayudarte con tu problema- prosiguió la parte negra colocándose frente al menor, impidiéndole el paso para la puerta.

Naruto comenzó a sudar frio, Zetsu se le había acercado mucho y no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable en ese momento.

El peli verde por su parte no esperando respuesta del menor, solo lo tomo del brazo y jalándolo bruscamente hizo que se sentara en la tapa de la taza.

-¿y bien?- preguntaron ambas partes.

-¿Bien, qué?- respondió Naruto no entendiendo

-¿Te dolió?- pregunto el lado blanco.

-Ni siquiera sé si paso o no-

Zetsu negó con la cabeza -¿Qué si te dolió el que te sentaras?-

-Oh…bueno a cualquiera le dolería que lo sentaran de esa manera…pero no, ¿por?- respondió Naruto, el otro ya sin decir nada más nuevamente lo jalo del brazo y lo aventó fuera del baño asiendo que cayese de sentón en el suelo.

-¡Bastardo eso si me dolió tebayo!- grito mientras se paraba con dificultad apoyándose en la pared.

-Ni siquiera la resaca te quita lo escandaloso- Naruto se tensó al instante de escuchar la voz de su compañero de habitación y cama esa mañana. –Prepárate, salimos en dos horas- continuo el Uchiha para seguir su camino, aun se encontraba en las mismas condiciones en las que lo había visto antes.

El rubio lo miro mal, eso de que siempre le ordenara que hacer lo estaba hartando, pero termino por suspirar aliviado cuando lo vio alejarse, desde hacía días estaba tentado en reclamar por un poco de independencia pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el azabache, porque muy a pesar de ser hermano de Sasuke, eran muy diferentes.

Llego a su cuarto casi sin problemas, esta vez no se metió a otro por accidente como antes ya le había pasado, tirándose en su cama, desde ahí miro la de Itachi, donde habían amanecido, no se acordaba como había terminado ahí pero tuvo un leve escalofrió al recordar la sensación de estar tan cerca del otro.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no pasó nada- escucho desde la puerta de su habitación, levantando la cabeza encontró a Deidara recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo.

Naruto se reincorporo sentándose en la cama -¿Entonces?-

-Cuando venía del bar los encontré tirados al pie de un árbol, la verdad pensaba en traerte nada más a ti pero cuando intente cargarte Itachi te abrazo con fuerza- suelta una carcajada –él tiene esa maña de aferrarse a algo mientras duerme…y bueno si no hubiera sido por Tobi que me ayudo los habría dejado ahí-

-¿Y porque termine semi desnudo tebayo?- reprocho mirando con poca confianza al mayor.

-Sus ropas estaban húmedas así que Tobi se las quito- Naruto cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo aun un gesto de reproche asentía con suavidad.

-Supongo que gracias- respondió murmurando, Deidara solo se encogió de hombros giro dándole la espalda.

-Como sea espero que vallas aprendiendo a tomar y cuídate de Tobi, chico- dicho eso salió del cuarto.

Naruto se quedó serio con eso ultimo "-Maldito pervertido y yo que creía que era inocente-" pensó, saltando de la cama para ir a prepararse, lo último que quería era hacer enojar a Itachi.

Salió de su habitación, yendo al mismo baño que había ido momentos antes, aunque esta vez toco primero.

······Cambio de escena······

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, si se entera va a ir detrás de él, es mejor ahorrarnos molestias-

-De acuerdo, pero regresen mañana-

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
